Destinos Cruzados
by Parulla Akatsuki
Summary: Talvez ter babás não fosse tão ruim quanto elas pensavam. Talvez!


_**Destinos Cruzados**_

Amanheceu um dia negro, o tempo muito ruim dava a impressão de que o apocalipse estava próximo. Cenário que contrastou muito bem com a notícia recebida pelo professor Utonium, que escondia sua face com as mãos, jogado na poltrona. No corredor da parede, três pares de grandes olhos expressivos e de diferentes cores podiam ser vistos. Transmitiam um misto entre curiosidade e pena do homem. Flutuando devagar, pararam frente ao homem.

- Professor, algo errado? – Começou a dona dos olhos róseos.

- O que houve? – Perguntou docemente a loira.

- Fizeram algo ao senhor? Porque se fizeram, vão se arrepender de ter nascido! – Enfezou-se a terceira.

- Não Docinho, Florzinha, Lindinha, está tudo bem.

- Mas então professor, por que o senhor está assim? – Insistiu Florzinha.

- Eu recebi uma notícia ruim.

- O que é?

- Acho que é essa carta aqui. – Docinho a pegou e leu.

- O que diz? – Lindinha e Florzinha se aproximaram.

- Uma tia minha morreu. Ela praticamente me criou antes de eu ir morar com meu pai.

- Sinto muito professor. – As três falaram juntas.

- Tudo bem meninas, é uma longa história. O enterro dela é amanhã, e eu vou ir.

- Nós vamos com o senhor! – Novamente falaram juntas.

- Não meninas, eu não quero que vocês assistam a isso. Ainda são muito novas para essas coisas, podem ficar impressionadas.

- Mas professor...

- Sem, mas. Eu não quero minhas meninas assustadas, principalmente você lindinha. O funeral vai ser na cidade vizinha de Townsville, onde ela morava. Eu vou deixar vocês com uma babá.

- Ah...

A alguns quilômetros dali, muitas horas depois, uma fumaça podia ser vista por entre as árvores. Três garotos estavam jogados em volta de um foguete miniatura em chamas, machucados.

- Nada bom nada bom! – Desesperou-se um deles, tentando apagar o fogo que consumia o experimento.

- E mais uma idéia genial foi pro saco graças a você Du, seu pamonha! – Um Garoto calvo e pequeno brigou.

- Eu sou um avestruz! – Falou o outro, com a cabeça enfiada na terra.

- Se não se importam, eu gostaria de uma ajudinha aqui, por favor! – O terceiro garoto, de camisa vermelha e gorro preto suplicou.

- Credo Dudu, o que você seria sem a gente? – O menor pulou nas costas do outro que mantinha a cabeça embaixo da terra e mexeu seus braços. – Du, você é uma escavadeira.

- Eu sou uma escavadeira! – Repetiu o outro, agarrando um enorme pedaço de terra com a boca e jogando no foguete em chamas, soterrando-o.

- Puxa, obrigado Edu.

- Chega de enrolar. – O menor começou a andar. – O passeio até a lua foi um desastre.

- Tecnicamente, nem chegamos a dar passeio algum Edu.

- Saco. O que a gente tem que fazer para ganhar uns trocados?

- Trabalhar seria uma opção, mas somos muito novos.

- Esquece, eu vou pensar em outra coisa.

- BROOOOOOOCCCCCCC! – Um barulho grotesco foi ouvido.

- O que foi isso? O Rolf resolveu castrar o Wilfred? – Edu perguntou olhando para os lados, até que Du levantou a camisa.

- É, o Du ta com fome.

- Du, seu animal.

- Du! – Uma garota gritou na frente dele. – A mamãe chamou para jantar.

- Já estou indo Sarah. – E saiu correndo. – Tchau amigos.

- Eu também vou indo nessa, amanhã vou pensar em alguma coisa para ganhar uma grana.

- Até mais Edu.

- Até mais cabeça de meia.

- Hum, ganhar dinheiro fácil... – Dudu entrou em sua casa e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto, ainda pensando no mesmo assunto.

Voltando a Townsville, o professor Utonium falava ao telefone, e assim que encerrou a conversa, foi até suas "filhas" no sofá.

- Meninas hora de dormir.

- Ah...

- Vocês precisam dormir cedo para pegarmos a estrada amanhã pela manhã. Eu já contratei uma babá para cuidar de vocês.

Algumas horas depois, a família Utonium estava no carro, na estrada. As meninas olhavam atentas à saída da cidade, Townsville era mesmo grande.

- Eu espero que vocês se divirtam hoje meninas.

- Professor, tem certeza de que não quer a gente por perto?

- Florzinha, eu sei o que é melhor para vocês.

- Tudo bem Professor. – Desistiu. Enquanto isso, Dudu acordava.

- Ah que dia bom. Bom dia formigas. – Observou cada uma delas, fez suas anotações diárias, arrumou seu quarto e desceu para almoçar. Às vezes, sentia-se solitário por seus pais serem ausentes a maior parte do tempo. Balançou a cabeça, e dirigiu-se até a geladeira. Pegou tudo o que necessitava e sentou-se à mesa. Depositou tudo organizadamente, e algo o chamou a atenção. Na mesa, tinha um bilhete. Não que fosse algo incomum ter um bilhete, ele se comunicava com seus pais através de bilhetes, mas o incomum era o que estava escrito nele. – Querido Eduardo. Eu preciso que você cuide de três garotinhas filhas de um amigo do seu pai. Seja uma boa babá. Assinado Mamãe. Minha mãe enlouqueceu? Babá? Nada bom nada bom! Elas podem chegar a qualquer momento! – Dudu desesperou-se e começou a ajeitar a casa. Do lado de fora, um carro branco entrou em uma rua, que levava a um beco sem saída. Parou frente a uma casa.

- Chegamos meninas, é aqui que vocês vão ficar. – Os quatro desceram do carro, e o professor apitou a campainha. – Lembrem-se: Aqui não é Townsville, então nada de super poderes.

- Sim professor. – A porta se abriu revelando um jovem de avental.

- Bom dia, eu sou o professor Utonium e estas são minhas meninas. Digam oi meninas.

- Olá!

- Olá, eu me chamo Eduardo, mas podem me chamar de Dudu.

- Bom, eu vou indo. Até mais.

- Tchau professor! – Dudu fechou a porta e sorriu, encarando as pequenas meninas.

- Então, quais seus nomes?

- Eu me chamo Momoko, mas pode me chamar de Florzinha.

- Meu nome é Miyaku, mas pode me chamar de Lindinha.

- E eu sou a Kaoru, mas me chamam de Docinho.

- Legal, e quantos anos vocês tem?

- Seis. – Respondeu Florzinha. – E você?

- Doze. – Dudu suava frio por algum motivo, enquanto encarava sorrindo abobalhado as três menininhas. Florzinha transmitia um olhar simpático, Lindinha, agarrada em seu polvo de pelúcia dava risinhos e Docinho, de braços cruzados, o encarava como se ela fosse comer o rim dele se ele se virasse. – Então... O que vocês querem fazer?

- O que você sugere?

- Eu não sei, nunca cuidei de crianças antes...

- Quem aqui é criança? – Docinho irritou-se e Dudu suou frio. Para sua sorte, a campainha tornou a tocar.

- Eu atendo! – Gritou quase que instantaneamente correndo para abrir a porta.

- Docinho, olha os modos! – Pediu Florzinha. A outra emburrou.

- Hihihihi gostei dele, é engraçado. – Lindinha riu.

- Olá Edu, olá Du.

- Para de enrolar! – Edu falou entrando pela porta. Caminhou até a sala e parou, fitando as meninas.

- Olá! – Florzinha cumprimentou.

- O que é isso Dudu? Formigas mutantes?

- O que?

- Formigas mutantes? Onde? – Du empurrou o amigo na parede que afundou a cabeça no concreto e encarou as meninas. – Hã...

- Não são formigas, são meninas. – Dudu explicou.

- E o que essas meninas estão fazendo na sua casa? – Edu retirou a cabeça da parede.

- Bem tecnicamente... Eu sou a babá delas. – Edu e Du paralisaram por alguns minutos e depois desataram a rir.

- Dudu de babá! Hahahaha. – As meninas se olhavam alheias ao que acontecia em sua volta.

- Por favor Edu, foi um pedido da mamãe e do papai.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Me ajude a cuidar delas por favor.

- O que? Nem pensar cabeça de meia.

- Por favor Edu.

- O Dudu não sabe ser legal então o Du vai ajudar! – Gritou o maior, sentando no chão de frente a elas. – Olá amiguinhas, eu sou o Du.

- Olá eu sou a Florzinha, essa é a Lindinha e a outra é a Docinho.

- Florzinha, Lindinha e Docinho? – Edu riu. – Seus nomes foram dados por uma criança de cinco anos?

- Repita o que falou do professor! – Docinho preparou-se para a briga, mas Lindinha a segurou.

- Docinho não!

- Ta bom. Dudu vamos lá, a garotada não pode esperar mais para nos dar dinheiro.

- Mas Edu, eu preciso cuidar delas.

- Deixe elas aí e vamos logo.

- Eu não vou faltar com a responsabilidade que me foi confiada pela minha mãe Edu.

- Você é um saco viu?

- E então, o que gostam de fazer?

- Desenhar! – Lindinha falou.

- Ler! – Florzinha falou.

- Bater em alguém! – Docinho falou.

- Ótimo. Dudu te empresta um livro. – Edu retirou um livro do gorro do amigo e arremessou para florzinha. – Aqui tem lápis de cor para você desenhar e você bata no Du. – Edu se atirou na poltrona e ligou a tv.

- Por que eu Edu?

- Para de chorar Du. – As meninas se encararam. – Problema resolvido, vamos botar o plano em ação.

- Du gostou! Du vai chegar primeiro! – Saiu correndo e atravessou a porta de tela dos fundos da casa do Dudu. – Ai hahaha nem doeu!

- Du a porta de tela outra vez? – Dudu e Edu saíram e bateram nas costas do Du.

- Du seu cabeça oca! – Edu pulou no pescoço do outro que nem se mexeu.

- Hã... Edu... – Dudu lhe chamou a atenção, assustado. Edu olhou na direção que ele olhava e deu de cara com três grandes pares de olhos.

- Como fizeram isso? Alienígenas?

- Alienígenas? Socorro! Vocês não vão comer meu cérebro! – Du saiu correndo arrebentando cercas, árvores e tudo o que via pela frente. Docinho riu.

- Nós temos que ficar com ele, então nós vamos também. – Informou Florzinha.

- Tudo bem, mas não estraguem tudo. Vamos pegar o Du. – Edu e os demais caminharam até o garoto com a cabeça no chão. – Du para de enrolar. Se elas fossem comer seu cérebro, morreriam de fome. – Florzinha riu, e Edu a encarou.

- Ei grandão, tudo bem? – Docinho perguntou. Suas irmãs estranharam geralmente ela só fala com alguém para ameaçar de morte.

- Hã... Não vai comer meu cérebro?

- Não.

- Nem meus piolhos? – Docinho riu.

- Eca que nojo! Muito menos!

- Ialá Rolf, os panacas encontraram umas namoradinhas.

- Oi Kevin! – Du cumprimentou.

- Pelas barbas brancas da vovó, o Rolf vê, mas o Rolf não acredita.

- Se manda Kevin! – Edu brigou.

- Namoradinhas? – Dudu cobriu o rosto com seu gorro. Lindinha pôs a mão na boca e riu do garoto que se tremia.

- Na verdade, o Dudu é nossa babá. – Florzinha informou.

- Ialá babá! Hahahaha que bando de maricas! – Rolf e Kevin caíram no riso, e as meninas se entreolharam. Dudu já cobria seu corpo inteiro com o gorro. – Aí Dudu, descobriu sua vocação? – Florzinha ia falar algo, mas Edu foi mais rápido.

- Se manda queixo pontudo.

- O que você disse panaca?

- O que você ouviu. – Kevin voou para cima do Edu.

- Isso Kevin, acaba com ele pela honra do amigo do Rolf.

- Nada bom nada bom. Du, pegue o Edu e vamos embora sim.

- Ta bem Dudu! – O outro se levantou e ergueu os dois brigões. – Dá licença Kevin. – E arremessou o rapaz no telhado de uma casa, sob o olhar impressionado das meninas. Pôs Edu e Dudu em seus ombros e foi até sua casa, seguido das meninas.

- Agüente firme Kevin, o Rolf vai te tirar daí pela honra do filho do pastor.

Florzinha e Lindinha olhavam para o quarto do Du com certo nojo, apenas Docinho pareceu não se importar.

- Que vergonha, que vergonha! – Dudu tremia em pé.

- Desculpem-nos. – Florzinha falou.

- Nós não queríamos que isso acontecesse, não fizemos por mal. – Lindinha encheu os olhos de lágrimas.

- Tudo bem, não chore. – Dudu consolou a loira.

- Aquele Kevin é um panaca. – Edu falou emburrado na poltrona.

- Mesmo assim a sua atitude de defender seu amigo foi muito bonita. – Elogiou Florzinha.

- Puxa é mesmo. Obrigado Edu. – Dudu sorriu.

- Quié? Vai querer me abraçar agora é? – Lindinha e Florzinha riram.

- E você Du grandão? Por que não bateu naquele cara? – Docinho perguntou.

- Minha mãe me disse que não posso brigar.

- Saco. E o que faremos agora? – Edu perguntou.

- Tv! – Gritou Du, ligando o aparelho. Somente estática podia ser vista. – Não! Ta passando a reprise de aquárius dois! Du quer ver Edu!

- Então vamos para a casa do Dudu.

- Boa idéia! – Du abraçou a todos e saiu correndo, abrindo um rombo na parede de seu quarto. Pôs abaixo a porta da frente da casa do Dudu e ligou a tv.

- Du! Como se não bastasse a porta de tela agora destruiu a porta da frente! – As meninas riam.

- Relaxa cabeça de meia, depois a gente conserta.

- Aquárius! – Gritou o outro, assistindo um programa em que os peixes eram de plásticos e presos por uma corda. Docinho sentou-se ao lado dele, e suas irmãs do outro lado.

- Olha pra ele. – Edu apontou. – Foi feito para isso.

- Que bom que ele está aqui não é Edu? – Dudu colocava a porta no lugar.

- Acabou. – Du falou choroso. Puxou uma revista de sua jaqueta. – Ah olha! Vai passar a noite dos zumbis sanguinários de novo!

- Oba algo que presta! – Edu se jogou ao lado de Florzinha.

- Pode me dar uma licença? – Dudu pediu e Lindinha chegou um pouco pro lado. – Obrigado.

- De nada! – Respondeu rindo.

- Shhhh! Vai começar! – Du vidrou-se na tv. Passados alguns minutos, Edu e Dudu encaravam o filme sem piscar, Florzinha e Lindinha se abraçavam com medo, Du sorria abobado e Docinho roia as unhas.

- Eu sou um zumbi! – Du gritou do nada erguendo os braços. Florzinha e Lindinha gritaram, Dudu caiu duro para trás, Edu desatou a rir da reação dos outros.

- Ah zumbi! – Docinho deu um chute no garoto que trancou a cabeça no teto.

- Nem doeu! – Du falou. Edu e Dudu olhavam atônitos.

- Ops...

- Docinho! – Florzinha gritou.

- Ele me assustou! Não tive culpa! – Lindinha flutuou e puxou Du pela perna.

- Lindinha! – Florzinha pôs a mão no rosto.

- Que? Eu queria ajudar ele!

- Tudo bem aí Du grandão? – Docinho perguntou.

- Não doeu nadinha! Hahaha. – Falou caindo tonto.

- Desculpe.

- Alienígenas! – Edu gritou. Ele e Dudu puxaram Du pela perna e o arrastaram até o quarto. – Você viu isso? – perguntou esbaforido.

- Tranque a porta! – Dudu mandou.

- Ei! – Florzinha chamou a atenção nas costas dos garotos, que gritaram.

- Não nos machuquem! Eu sou muito novo para ter meu cérebro comido! – Dudu pediu.

- Afastem-se de mim! – Edu balançava uma cadeira.

- Hihihihihi – Lindinha ria divertida.

- Não somos alienígenas, somos super heroínas.

- Lutamos contra caras maus todo o dia! – Docinho falou.

- Super heroínas? – Dudu perguntou.

- Sim, mas o professor não nos deixou usar os poderes hoje para não assustarmos ninguém, já que não somos daqui. Por isso, guardem segredo.

- Fascinante! – Dudu pegou uma lupa e analisava as garotas, enquanto Edu as encarava com grandes cifrões nos olhos.

- Mas que grande idéia Dudu! Vamos ficar ricos! – Do lado de fora da casa, um homem vestido de cientista apitou a campainha.

- Quem será? – Dudu desceu para atender.

- Olá! Vim aqui buscar minhas meninas. – E em um piscar de olhos, as três já estavam ao lado do homem.

- Oi professor. – Ouviram um barulho. Du caiu da janela, e Edu montava nele.

- Eu sou um cavalo! – Du falou, Docinho riu.

- Quem é ele Dudu?

- O pai delas eu presumo, Edu.

- Sim. Desculpem se elas deram algum trabalho.

- Imagina trabalho algum!

- Bom aqui está o que prometi. – O professor retirou uma nota da carteira, que sumiu de sua mão.

- Estamos ricos! – Edu segurava vidrado o dinheiro em sua mão.

- Adeus! – O homem falou.

- Tchau meninos! – As meninas acenaram.

- Esse foi um dia memorável. – Dudu falou.

- Esquece isso! Estamos ricos Dudu, ricos! Sabe o que isso significa?

- Bala de caramelo! – Du falou feliz. Dudu e Edu montaram em suas costas e foram até a loja de doces. Nunca imaginariam que seria tão fácil e simples ganhar vinte pratas.

- E então meninas, se divertiram? – Perguntou o professor.

- Sim. – Responderam juntas. Ter babás não era tão ruim quanto imaginavam.

**Yo!**

**Bem, é a primeira vez que escrevo sobre PPG e EENE, ainda mais em um crossover. Eu coloquei os nomes das meninas misturados com os nomes delas na Geração Z, pois talvez eu faça uma continuação, dependendo de como se sair essa fic. Então, não me crucifiquem muito!**

**Reviews? Sim? SIM? xD**

**Já ne!**


End file.
